


Alternative ending to the hunger games

by Goddess_of_the_aux



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_aux/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_aux
Summary: Are you pissed the hunger games turned into a love triangle? Do you hate both peeta and gale? Are you gay? Do you wish prim would have lived? (Because she was kind of a big deal??!!)Then read this ending right now and I promise you won’t be disappointed:)Also let me know if there’s anything I should add or change to make it better! I’m doing it for the girls, gays and theys
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Madge Undersee, Katniss Everdeen/Madge Undersee, katniss madge
Kudos: 6





	Alternative ending to the hunger games

When I see him in my nightmares I always open my eyes to the beautiful blue eyes of Prim. She gets in bed beside me and holds me while I weep in her arms. She’s grown so much. Shes the head doctor of district 12 and teaches a few students about the healing herbs in the area and their uses. She’s smiling, she’s happy. 

Mom still moved away but it’s okay. Gale is also gone. Off fighting another war with his fury that would have burned us both. Madge Undersee moved into the house with us. Her house and family all gone. I take her hunting with me. I like her. One day out in the wilderness while we were sitting by a stream she looked at me some type of way. I gave her the same look back. She’s gotten better at hunting. Almost as well as me. We gather herbs and animals we killed and bring them back home. Madge has picked up a new hobby. Baking. The sweet smell of bread stings my lungs brining back memories of him. His death. But she makes it look so beautiful I’ve come to accept the fact I can be happy and sad at the same time. 

Sometimes I take walks around the town. I see people there living, building a new community out of the ruble of the old one. These people perservering, rebuilding, thriving. There’s a monument in the middle of town. A mockingjay with a bowl of fire lit under it. On a plac it said “for our mockingjay who taught us about hope”. Effie would have loved it. Cinna would have thought it was tacky. I ran my hands through my now short hair. I wasn’t the mockingjay anymore and I wasn’t the katniss before the games. I was something new entirely. 

I go to haymitchs house sometimes. We invite him over but most of the time he declines. When I’m with him I know he understands me. The pain I’ve experienced. I look at him alone in his big house drinking himself to death. I feel pity. I knew that would be me if I didn’t have Prim or Madge. But I’ve come to the conclusion maybe I don’t want be understood completely. Maybe I don’t even understand the depths of my own pain. Maybe being with someone who’s pain is just as deep as mine would still leave us both broken and isolated. Maybe I just want someone who understand the importance of just being there. Madge letting me fall asleep in her arms, knowing she doesn’t know but still holding me like she does. And Prim, sweet beautiful Prim, there when I wake up with a song in her heart. Maybe when words and emotions fail us the important thing to do is be there with them. While they take their last breaths, knowing you can’t save them, lay flowers around them and give them your presence so they’re not alone in their pain. 

On cold nights we sit together on the couch. Cuddled up close to one another. Prim reads us a story and we sit and listen. I pet prims hair while madge plays with my hair. And I feel something I hadn’t felt in a long time. Not since my father died. Peace? Hope? Maybe a mix of the two. 

But all I know that out of every chance, every outcome this is the one I’d choose over and over again. All the pain I’ve endured all seems worth it because prim is in my arms and I’m in madges and we’re all safe with full bellies in a warm home. 

I look at madge and I remember who I was all that time in school, I look at madge and I remember her handing me that mockingjay pin, I look at madge and I see this present moment. She helped me through all along. Her and prim were my hope, the thing that continues to get me through. 

So for the first time in my life I can see more than two steps ahead of me. I can see a future. I can see myself growing old. I can see prim growing up, becoming who she’s meant to be. I can see a future that I am truly hopeful for. Not that we’ll just survive, but that we’ll be happy and full of love. Yes that’s what I’m feeling right now. Love. 

So when prim asks me to sing her a song I let myself think of them. All the people I’ve loved and lost. I remember all the good and bad. I think about all the lessons I learned along the way and the beautiful people I met. I hold all of them in my heart. I allow myself to feel, cause I know I’m safe. 

And now my new journey begins.


End file.
